Discordia To Storybrooke and Back
by The Author Challenger Muse
Summary: <html><head></head>What if instead of Hook and Emma being pulled into the past something or rather someone is thrown out. She's not from the past OR the future, has magic and thinks Regina dating Robin is nuts. But that's okay. She can fix that. Swan Queen</html>


**Discordia**

**To Storybrooke and Back**

Disclaimer:

Once Upon a Time is not mine.

Summary:

What if instead of Hook and Emma being pulled into the past something or rather someone is thrown out. She's not from the past OR the future

Note:

This is sort of a trial run for this character of mine that I wish to write in a multi-chapter OUAT fic. Actually 3 fics. It'll be a trilogy. Also, some Hook/Robin bashing.

* * *

><p>Emma and Hook stood in front of the barn doors as they blew open and a human figure was thrown out, sliding across the ground but stopping at their feet.<p>

"OOF!" The blue-haired woman got up, brushing the dirt off her jeans. "That was definitely not my smoothest landing," she said, glancing up to see the two staring at her. Her purple eyes briefly narrowed at the man in confusion before returning her complete attention to Emma. "But who could blame me, right? It's not every day you're thrown in a portal," she added, smiling at the blonde. "So what's the pirate doing out of prison?" Then she frowned at the look the other woman was giving her. "Emma?" Something was off. "Why are you-?"

"Why would I be in prison?" Killian questioned.

The stranger just gave him a look of disbelief, "Oh, I don't know...maybe because you brought Cora here? Because you helped Pan's minions? Because you were working with Zelena? Because you're a creepy stalker? Take your pick."

"I wasn't working with-"

"Who are you?" Emma asked, interrupting.

The woman looked at Emma, expression reflecting worry and confusion as a frown tugged her lips downward. "Emma?" She reached out a hand toward her.

The blonde took a step back and saw hurt reflected in those purple eyes.

"J-Just," she bit her bottom lip nervously. "Can I touch your hand? ...Please?"

"How about telling us who you are first," Hook told her.

The stranger ignored him.

Emma slowly lifted her hand.

"Swan-" The pirate tried to warn but it seemed there had been nothing to worry about even as the blue-haired woman grasped the Savior's hand.

Purple looked into green. She sighed, releasing Emma's hand and glancing back toward where the portal had been. "Just my luck." Looking back at the blonde, she informed her, "You can call me Rain. It looks like I'm from an alternate universe."

Emma frowned, "You could tell that just from holding my hand?"

Rain smiled. "I could tell you were Emma but you weren't the Emma I'm familiar with."

Killian frowned at her, suspicious. "That portal was supposed to be used for time travel."

She scoffed, "And you're some expert on portals I suppose?"

"Are you saying that you are?" The pirated shot back.

The purple-eyed woman sniffed, "As if I'd tell some backstabbing, selfish pirate."

"So you're just as clueless as we are," he said, slightly smug.

Rain glared at him before hooking her arm with the Savior and leading her away. "Come dear, let's get away from this barbarian before we catch something."

Just as he moved to catch up to them the pair disappeared in a puff of white smoke. His eyes went wide. "Emma!"

* * *

><p>Emma jumped away from Rain when they reappeared across the street from the diner. "You have magic!"<p>

"Emma," the blue-haired woman whined, "I had to get us away from the pirate!"

"Why?" She asked, eyes narrowed.

"Because he's a dick and I don't like him." She pouted. "It's not like I chopped off his only hand." Then, hinting toward the diner she added, "And I'm curious to see what everyone's up to since Zelena bit the dirt. Plus, I have a craving for some of Regina's apple pie."

Emma raised a brow at her, "And you know she's in there how?"

Rain grinned, showing her teeth. "I followed the string of fate tying you two together of course."

The blonde frowned as she followed the purple-eyed woman across the street, "String of fate?"

"Well, yeah. How else do you think fated couples keep '_finding'_ one another?" She questioned, mocking Emma's parents.

When the realization of what Rain implied hit her she was already standing behind said woman just inside the diner. "Wait, are you saying Regina and I are a fated couple?!"

Everyone in the diner went silent.

"Excuse me?"

Emma's mouth hung open when she saw Regina and Robin had been standing near the door. "Re-" She closed and opened her mouth a couple times. "She just," she pointed at the blue-haired woman. "I-"

"Why in the world are you kissing _him_?" Rain asked, wrinkling her nose in distaste. "Did I step into-" She sighed and muttered to herself, "Damn, I DID step into an alternate universe."

"Who are you?" The former evil queen questioned with narrowed eyes.

She smiled at her, "You may call me Rain. I'm from an alternate universe. Just came in through a portal. Not intentionally of course." At this, she scowled, "Some asshole pushed me." Her smile returned, "But I'm glad I ended up here at least. Familiar faces for me even though you obviously don't know me." Giving Robin a look, she added, "Although it seems without me the relationships in this town are going to the dogs." Seeing Ruby, she briefly added, "No offense." She glanced at Emma with a pleading expression, "_Please_ don't tell me you're dating the pirate!"

"I'm not," Emma replied defensively.

The purple-eyes woman sighed in relief. "Oh thank god for that at least."

"Not that I'm complaining but what difference does it make if she's dating the pirate or not?" Regina questioned.

The stranger just gave the woman this amused, knowing grin. "Why don't I explain after you make some apple pie for us?" She quickly shot Robin a look, narrowing her eyes as she told him, "You're not invited." Then she went back to smiling at the brunette who was giving her one of her classic you-can't-be-serious expressions. "Pleeeeease," the purple-eyed woman pouted. "I need your apple pie Regina! I need it or I will explode," she whined. When everyone just stared at her, some obviously a little freaked out, she narrowed her eyes slightly in disappointment. Was she the only one in this universe that watched Invader Zim? ...or maybe it didn't exist. "I meant metaphorically, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I WANT THE PIE ANY LESS!"

The former evil queen winced at her loud voice and reluctantly agreed to make her an apple pie.

"YEEEES!" Rain gave Regina a big hug, even going so far as to pick her up and spin her around a couple times before placing her back down. She didn't care everyone was looking at her so oddly; she was getting apple pie! And then she was going to fix the mess of Regina being with Robin instead of Emma before going back to her own universe to kick some serious ass with her two favorite girls.

* * *

><p>Normally she'd hurry back immediately but seeing as she had came out a time portal she knew whenever she entered it again she would exit just after she fell through the portal in her own universe. Anyone else wouldn't be able to do that while crossing into another universe but of course most people lacked her awesomeness. …and well, yeah, okay, her knowledge of magic and level of power. But mostly her awesomeness.<p>

"So who are you exactly?" Regina questioned as she closed the oven door. She planned on getting this stranger to talk in the time it took the pie to bake. It was strange to meet someone who seemed to have no inkling of fear or anger directed toward her even though the woman acted like she knew her. Even more odd was how child-like she was.

Currently the blue-haired woman was sitting on the kitchen island, swinging her legs back and force while humming to herself. She smiled, "Please, call me Rain."

"Your real name," the former evil queen asked her.

"A rose by any other name still smells as sweet."

"So it's a fake name." Emma more stated than questioned.

Rain hummed. "I have many names. None of which will give you either an advantage or knowledge of my intentions. I'm from a different universe after all. By universe I do not mean another realm; I mean a reality in which different versions of both of you exist."

The dark-haired woman's eyes narrowed, "And just what _are_ your intentions?"

Purple orbs reflected amusement. "Well since you asked nicely… I would like for you to break things off with Robin and actually date the person you've been in love with since she came into Storybrooke."

The blonde was surprised to see Regina's cheeks flush. Wait, Regina was in love? With who? Wait, had Rain said_ she_?!

"I don't know what you're talking about," Regina denied, glaring at this stranger.

Rain simply sighed and closed her eyes, shaking her head with a soft smile. "Yeah, I knew you were probably gonna be more stubborn than my Regina." She opened her eyes. "But that's what makes things so much fun."

Emma frowned. "_Your _Regina?"

Brown eyes widened, "Oh don't tell me you actually believe I'm in love with _you_."

Ouch. She held back a flinch. Damn, and here she thought this Regina at least liked her as a person. So much for that. Then again, if Emma wasn't with Regina it was no wonder the woman was so suspicious and still in denial. "Oh don't try to deflect this to me. You know perfectly well who I'm talking about."

Regina caught Emma looking at her in confusion; brows draw together as she tried to figure out who Rain was talking about. "I'm not in love with anyone!" She snapped out at the blue-haired woman.

Her grin reappeared. "Ah, so you admit you're NOT in love with forest boy."

She clenched her fists. "What business is it of yours?"

Eyes softened, "Because...once upon a time ago, in another universe," she said with a wry smile, "the two of you became my best friends."

And suddenly it hit Emma. Rain had spoken of the string of fate tying her and Regina together. Her eyes widened as she breathed out, "It's me."

Regina stiffened.

Rain looked over at Emma, curious as to what she would do now.

Green eyes glanced into brown, her gaze filled with disbelief, wonder and awe. "You're in love...with me?"

Regina disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

The oven alarm went off.

"Pie!" She perked up, ignoring the blonde who sat staring at the place Regina had been standing only a moment earlier. A few minutes later she dug her fork into her slice of apple pie and put it in her mouth as she watched Emma who still had yet to move. "So you gonna go after her or what?"

Emma blinked, drawn out of her thoughts. She frowned, wondering when Rain had gotten out the pie. "What?"

"Regina," the purple-eyed woman reminded her. "Are you going to go after her or just wait until she inevitably returns?" She questioned, forking the last bit of her piece of pie into her mouth.

"But Regina can't be in love with me."

"Pray tell, why not?" Rain asked in amusement.

Emma gave her a look as if to say 'Isn't it obvious?' Surely there was a million reasons why it couldn't happen.

"I'm going to assume in this universe you and Henry stayed here while everyone else went back to the EnchantedForest. Did Regina not give you memories of happily raising Henry? After fighting so hard to keep him safe she just gave you Henry. She gave you years of happy memories. And she trusts you." Her gaze turned soft. "In this realm she first came to care for Henry. The second person she came to care for was you. In my universe she once referred to the charming family as 'Henry and Emma and the two idiots.' I know you may not believe yourself to be worthy of love but you have it." She paused for a moment, watching the blonde, "Pushing her away will only hurt you both and I think you have both been hurt enough already."

Could she take a chance with Regina?

* * *

><p>Regina paced back and forth in her father's crypt. That woman, Rain was either very perceptive or she was telling the truth about knowing them in another universe. She frowned. If she was from another universe… The stranger had appeared disturbed by her relationship with Robin and was pushing for Emma and her to be together. Were the Emma and Regina from Rain's universe together? She mentally shook the thoughts away. No, this had to be some sort of trick. And even if Emma and herself were together in another universe it did not mean they would ever be together here. Part of her wondered if Emma was horrified to realize Regina was in love with her. She cursed the fact that she had panicked rather than deny that the blonde had guessed correctly. Suddenly white smoke filled her vision. When it cleared, Emma was standing there. "How did you find me?"<p>

The blonde blushed slightly, "Rain told me to just follow my heart."

Emma's heart had led her here? To her? "Emma I-"

"I know how difficult it is to let someone in," Emma started. "I know that a relationship between us won't be easy."

"Why? Because I'm the Evil-"

The Savior gave her a look, "Stop it. You're not the Evil Queen anymore. It has nothing to do with that." She paused for a moment. "Well, it does but not like that. I meant we both have a past. I mean we're both insecure and afraid the ones we love will leave us. We both have a habit of pushing people away. But I think that despite all the problems we'll face, and some of those problems will be because of our pasts, I think that if you-" She looked down at the floor, embarrassed. "If we-" She blushed. "Oh what the hell," she muttered to herself. The blonde looked up at the other woman, "I love you Regina and if you love me too I think that no matter what we have to face, as long as we face it together it'll be worth it."

Regina blushed slightly. The last thing she expected was a confession. Trying to act as if Emma's words didn't affect her, she stepped up to her and said, "Have it your way Swan." And then without warning, she kissed her.

* * *

><p>Rain walked down the dirt road leading to Zelena's place, singing <strong>(Smash Mouth - I'm a Believer)<strong> to herself. When she arrived at where the portal had opened she danced around, weaving strands of her own magic into the remains of magic the portal had left. She stopped in front of the center and threw her arms out wide, a portal ripping opening and shooting light into the sky. She rewove a couple of strands to ensure the portal could only be used for its original purpose when she left before she stopped. Sensing magic behind her, she glanced over her shoulder to see Regina and Emma had appeared. The blue-haired woman smiled and waved goodbye. "Don't make me have to come back here because you two were being stupid again," she joked.

Regina grabbed Emma's arm as the woman stepped forward to stop the stranger with the purple eyes.

Rain jumped into the portal.

The portal crackled and something shifted once the woman disappeared.

Suddenly there was a force trying to pull Regina and Emma in and neither could find anything to cling to as they were both dragged across the ground toward it.

Regina looked at Emma and grabbed her wrist as they were half way into the portal. Green eyes met brown and she shouted, "No matter what, don't let go of me!"

The blonde nodded and pulled the other woman into her embrace as they were swallowed by the portal.

The portal, having fulfilled its purpose, closed.

In another universe the portal opened, surprising the man who had pushed a certain blue-haired woman into it only moments earlier.

Rain was thrown out into the air but this time she was prepared, having magically taken out the rest of Regina's pie out during her trip in the portal. "Ha! I thought it was you!" She spun around in the air to make herself fall toward him, literally slamming the pie into the man's face.

The force of it slammed his whole body down onto the ground, successfully knocking him out.

This time she landed crouched on her feet. She stood up, kicking the man to make sure he was out. Then she looked back at where the portal had been. Maybe she'd open it later but for now she had a certain pirate to take care of. She grabbed him by the collar and began dragging him out of the barn. "Come on one-hand wonder. It's time for you to return to your cell." She really needed to talk to Regina and Emma about making the prison cells a bit more secure; she was starting to get really tired of dragging mascara man back to his cell. Especially with someone out there trying to kill them. ….Again. Why did every villain seem to gravitate to Storybrooke? It was just getting ridiculous now. Cora, Hook, Magic haters, Peter Pan, Zelena, on occasion Rumple.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think of Rain? Did you like how I made Regina fall into the portal with Emma? This was intended to be a oneshot but if inspiration hits me I might write a bonus chapter about Regina and Emma's trip to the past.<strong>


End file.
